


Sanctuary

by Kitty_Canary



Series: The Road of Fate [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Canary/pseuds/Kitty_Canary
Summary: He saved himself but he needed a place to rest his weary head.AU All Human.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This had been bouncing around my head so I spat it out.

Finally he had been able to maneuver his arms, which had been tied around the wrists, under his buttocks and then slip this long legs through. In a way he had to thank them for starving him because now once he had his arms in front he could sit up now. Luckily the closet door could be unlocked from the inside. Peeking out he was relieved to find the studio apartment bathed in darkness. Shutting the door again he braced himself against the wall and stood up to switch on the closet light. Sitting down again he looked at the knots that tied up the ropes. Slowly using his teeth he pulled on the ropes on his wrists, once his wrists were free he made quick work of the ropes at his ankles. Turning out the closet lights again as slowly and soundless as possible he opened the closet door again. Welcome darkness greeted him. He crept to the front door. It was deathly quiet outside. No creaking of floorboards or groaning of the elevator. Slowly he crept to the window which led out to the fire escape. He almost laughed in relief when he saw there wasn’t a lock on it. Carefully and agonisingly slowly he lifted up the pane and climbed out onto the metal landing. He looked around praying no one saw him. But being in one of the ramshackle older buildings most of the neighbors windows were boarded up to keep out the chilly autumn air. Now all he had to do was find his way to any kind of police or emergency services. He just didn’t want to die and disappear without a trace like all the others.

His bare feet hurt, he was sure he had stepped in broken glass but he couldn’t stop. People ignored him or just backed away from him. Most probably thinking he was just another junkie.

Not even one cop car had passed. And now he was in the club district. The worst place to be, no one would stop to help him. He couldn’t walk anymore. He needed to rest just for a minute. Hobbling into the alley beside a club he looked around for a place to sit.  
There was a car parked there he could smell the gas fumes which meant someone had parked it there just a short while earlier. Which also meant that it would still be warm. Sidling up to it he laid his upper body against the hood face first trying to to warm up his aching and chilled self. It felt like heaven.  
Suddenly someone grabbed him by the scruff and roughly picked him up, before a familiar voice viciously growled  
_“baja de mi auto, borracho idiota!”_  
The bone weary man struggled against the hand at his neck to look at the speaker. He couldn’t believe his eyes he was back in New York. After all this time they had brought him back home. He was home and he had reached HIM.  
_“¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Edward, viniste a salvarme”_ he choked out before collapsing at the new comers feet into a dead faint.

*****************  
baja de mi auto, borracho idiota! — get off my car you drunk idiot  
“¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Edward, viniste a salvarme” — Oh Thank God Edward you came to save me.


	2. Te Echo De Menos

The ruckus inside was getting on his nerves. Thankfully, he had been able to escape with his sanity intact.

How his boss could handle this cacophony after a full day of work was beyond his comprehension. But he liked the guy and owed his life to him so he could bear these slight irritations. Also tonight the club was packed to capacity because of graduation weekend. So this was a one off occurrence, things would settle down back to normal from the coming week. He had the club engaged with exclusive events for the coming weekend and rest of the week their was a strict entry policy to keep out the riff-raff that had unfortunately been given access these three nights. He pitied the cleaning crew but hey they asked for top dollar so they should expect to be ready to earn it.

 

Walking into the parking lot he grimaced some stupid drunk was humping his Camaro. Why were people who couldn’t handle their liquor allowed out in public? As he approached the smell emanating of the man made him gag. So the guy was not only a drunk but a homeless drunk as well. Grabbing the stinking human by the scruff of their neck he hauled them up, his anger making him revert to Spanish.

“ _baja de mi auto, borracho idiota!”_

Only once he had spoken did he realize that the words out of his mouth were infact Spanish instead of English. But before he could repeat himself in English, the man he was holding turned gave a weak smile and answered in British accented Spanish.

_“¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Edward, viniste a salvarme”_

The words, the accent stunned him freezing him to the spot. He was so shocked that he didn’t have the enough presence of mind to grab the man as he collapsed at his feet.

 

Shaking off his stupor he pulled out his cellphone to dial for an ambulance. Still unable to believe who it was, crouching over the prone figure he as gently as possible turned him over onto his back. With feather light fingers he moved away the greasy hair to get a better look at the face. The cheeks were sunken so were his eyes his emaciation making his facial skin sag but it was definitely him. The last time they had spoken face to face this man was about to set on the happiest journey of his life. How had 6 months made this kind of difference in the beautiful face was a horrifying mystery now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review whether you like it or not. Please please please with a cherry


End file.
